The best christmas ever!
by kawai sakura
Summary: miyu really wants to celeberate christmas at the saionji's and eveyone's going to be there as well. 'but, what.. what's the evil gang doing here?
1. arguement

The best christmas ever! 

miyu really wants to celeberate christmas at the saionji's and eveyone's going to be there as well. 'but, what.. what's the evil gang doing here?

kawai sakura - "well i do not own daa!daa!daa! or any of it's characters but i wish i did."

"triiiiiiiiiiiing" the alarm bell rang disturbing the sleep of a particular blonde haired girl named miyu. 'aah' she yawned stretching her hands. 'it's only Saturday' she said rolling her futon. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
huh, who's that she asked almost falling flat on the ground sleepishly. 'it's only me miyu san', came wanya's voice through the doorway. 'What is it wanya', she asked opening the door revealing wanya's excited face.  
'don't you remember miyu san it's Christmas tomorrow! replied wanya. 'oh, yeah I almost forgot that's right it's Christmas tomorrow' said miyu thinking to herself. 'I just wanted to ask if..if..if..if.if.if. If what? Miyu yelled impatiently. 'if we could have a big Christmas party tomorrow' burst out wanya.  
'a Christmas party, hah? She said to herself.  
'all right' she said showing a victory sign, 'but', 'we have to ask kanata about this don't you think, wanya'? 'yeah and we can eat lots of dangosdumplings...'oh yeah' said miyu as both of them went star eyed. 'what's all the commosion about'? asked kanata wiping his chocolate brown hair with his towelhe just had his bath.  
'errr...well you see kanata, the thing is that...you see...you see we wanted to have a christmas party here at the temple.  
'we could invite all our friends...said miyu as she went chibbi by the thought of it.  
'no'it's a whole lot of trouble' replied kanata bluntly. whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, kanata please she said.'no' was the answer.'but why? she asked impatiently. 'because that's too silly and ruu and wanya's identity may be revealed as you very well know that wanya goes crazy over dangodumpling and may transform by mistake or something like that. 'nah that won't happen , right wanya said miyu and turned to see a chibbi wanya muttering "dango" "dango". miyu sweat dropped. 'see' said kanata' plainly. 'your so grumpy' she remarked angrily 'oh yeah' you call me grumpy , and just because i was concerned 'he said his pressure rising. 'yeah', you can't even enjoy or cherish the spirit of christmas...and oh it's also your birthday' she said turning away from him.  
i don't care , cause we can't afford to get into any more trouble remembering our past experiences and the narrow escapes we have had" he said. 'i hate you kanata" she said. 'like i care' said kanata coldly. 'you're sooooooooooo annoying' she said as she stuck out her tongue at him and stomped away. 'that is one wierd girl' murmered kanata to himself and walked away.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" thought wanya.

'ah wanya' cried ruu happily pulling wanya's ears.

'i hate it when they argue' said wanya.

'mama' 'papa' 'wanya'said ruu happily.

'it'll be okay, guess i'm worrying too much' sighed wanya.

'anyway let's go and make breakfast, ruu chamamaster

daa! replied ruu.

kawai sakura - hey there guys, hope you like my new fanfic. i'll update soon enough:P. please please please don't forget to send in your reviews!kay? and this is my first try too:)


	2. she wanted to say happy birthday

THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER 

Miyu really wants to celeberate christmas at the Saionji's and eveyone's going to be there as well. 'but, what.. what's the evil gang doing here?

KAWAI SAKURA - "I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of it's characters, but I wish i did."

Chapter 2 : all that she wanted to say was 'happy birthday' and' thank you'

'Hmp' 'that Kanata, he's got no delicacy at all' thought Miyu drying the clothes.'I just don't get it'... how come that guy is so popular with girls'? he dosen't even give them a second glance , but to think about it...he did go on a date with Akira once, didn't he? she murmered her face shrinking... and also the way he treats ME is totaly different! she fumed. Just than Wanya emerged from the main hall caryying Ruu 'Miyu -san, do you need any help'? no, it's okay Wanya i'm done said Miyu. 'Mama', said ruu flying to Miyu and she hugged him affectionately. Since when Ruu and Wanya came to earth, Miyu and Kanata had really grown to like them. miyu + kanata + ruu + wanya chaos...ehehe

TRIIIIIIIIING! TRIIIIIIIIIIIING! TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! the phone bell rang loudly. 'Kanata , get the phone' yelled Miyu. There was no reponse for sometime. Miyu got ticked off and ran to get the phone but... she hit someone and fell down. She opened her eyes to see herself lying on top of Kanata, her hair fallen over his shoulders and her arms locked with his arms, and their faces just inches apart from each other. It took her a minute to realize the position she was in. She blushed hardly and slapped him out her way. 'Hey! what was that for he yelled. Miyu froze for a moment and stated 'ca.. ca.. can't you watch where you're going'?... she stammered her face still red. 'Well excuse me', whose the one who fell on me? he stated coldly. "Why you"...started Miyu but she was cut off by Kanata, 'get the phone' he said and went back to his room. 

Miyu got up and picked the phone. 'Hello, Saionji residence, who is...but before she could even complete her sentence..HIIIIIIII MIYU! Nanami's voice echoed through the phone. Oh! hi Nanami, what's up? asked Miyu holding the phone a couple of metres away from her years. WHAT'S UP! ARE YOU CRAZY GIRL? IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! yelled Nanami. Yeah, so what are your plans for christmas, huh? asked Miyu looking sounding totaly unexcited. Well I thought that you, me, Aya and maybe even Christine can go christmas shopping this evening'...i already asked Aya and she said she was coming and Christine said that she had no plans for the evening...so are you coming? Kanata's words flashed in her mind - "NO, IT'S A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE". She shook her head and said 'Sure ,Nanami, i'll come'. Great then we'll meet near Heiomachi station then, BYE MIYU!

Miyu saw the time. It was nearly thirty minutes past four. Oh..no! i've got to get ready, i'm late..i'm late' she hurried. She dressed herself in a long sleeved red dress with white border strips on the sleeves you know...the red dress she wore in many epi's.'Okay Wanya, i'll be back soon', bye ruu 'she said sweetly, giving the baby a quick hug. Then she saw Kanata approaching her. He came near her and stared at her. What is it? she asked her face producing a little tint of red. 'HOUSE CHORES' he said bluntly. 'It's your turn today' he informed her. Sorry Kanata, i've promised to meet my friends. 'Kanata frowned 'you've not done any chores the the whole week'. 'Just let me off this once okay, i promise i'll do it next time'she said with a pleading face. Touya and Sakura from ccs gave me ideas in this point. Without waiting for a reply she said 'Okay bye Kanata' she said giving him a sweet smile and scurried off. Kanata kept staring at her till she disappered out of sight.'Anything wrong, Kanata -san asked Wanya. Eh? what? um...nothing..nothing ...nothings wrong replied Kanata whose face was now crimson red. "Ahem"anyway, let's go watch some t.v said Kanata looking away. Wanya chuckled mischieviously.

Well Kanata - san...What's up Wanya? asked Kanata .It's Miyu - san. 'This afternoon she said she really wanted to celeberate christmas because it always brought back good memories and that she wanted to thank you for adjusting with her and helping her out'. 'Really'? he asked feeling bad that he said 'no' to celeberate christmas. 'Miyu - san looked quite disappointed' said Wanya looking worried. 'Even though she fights with Kanata - san she does care for us all a lot'. 'You see all that she wanted was to say was, "Happy Birthday" and "thank you" to you for taking care of all of us.Those words struck Kanata powerfully. Now he regreted badly for speaking those words. He wanted to see her and tell, 'let's have a grand christmas at the temple, a one like you've never seen before'. Kanata smiled...that girl sure has a knack of getting things done, hasn't she, he thought.

'Wanya' I need to do some shopping, care to help me out he asked. Sure , Kanata - san said Wanya smiling. Ruu -chama isn't it great, we can celeberate christmas now! said Wanya cheerfully. ah! papa! cried ruu. A small smile crept on Kanata's face. .kanata...!

Kawai sakura - thanx a bunch for reading my fanfic everyone. i'll update soon. i promise to make more miyu+kanata moments. i'm sure you'll like it prays. thanks to everyone who reviewed:) speacial thanks to hiddengoldeneyes.

please... please.. please review! 


	3. It's a shopping day!

The Best Christmas Ever 

Miyu really wants to celeberate christmas at the Saionji's and eveyone's going to be there as well. 'but, what.. what's the evil gang doing here?

Kawai Sakura - I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of it's characters but wish I did:)

Well Kanata - san...What's up Wanya? asked Kanata .It's Miyu - san. 'This afternoon she said she really wanted to celeberate christmas because it always brought back good memories and that she wanted to thank you for adjusting with her and helping her out'. 'Really'? he asked feeling bad that he said 'no' to celeberate christmas. 'Miyu - san looked quite disappointed' said Wanya looking worried. 'Even though she fights with Kanata - san she does care for us all a lot'. 'You see all that she wanted was to say was, "Happy Birthday" and "thank you" to you for taking care of all of us.Those words struck Kanata powerfully. Now he regreted badly for speaking those words. He wanted to see her and tell, 'let's have a grand christmas at the temple, a one like you've never seen before'. Kanata smiled...that girl sure has a knack of getting things done, hasn't she, he thought.

'Wanya' I need to do some shopping, care to help me out he asked. Sure , Kanata - san said Wanya smiling. Ruu -chama isn't it great, we can celeberate christmas now! said Wanya cheerfully. ah! papa! cried ruu. A small smile crept on Kanata's face.

Chapter 3 : It's a shopping day!

'Wow Nanami this place is great! ' exclaimed Miyu star eyed. It's the new shopping plaza , it only opened last week in Heiomachi and guess what... it's become really popular within one week said Nanami winking. 'Let's go to the accesories section' section said Christine pulling them. 'Kay! let's go', said Miyu taking lead.' Miyu sure is happy' said Aya sweat dropping.

Meanwhile at the Saionji's

Wanya, isn't Ruu ready yet asked Kanata looking at his watch. Just a minute Kanata - san came Wanya's voice.

Kanata waited and waited and waited and finally got ticked off.

WANYA! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT OR ELSE I'LL RATHER GO WITHOUT YOU' yelled Kanata.

'ehehe' sorry Kanata - san it took some time for me to order Ruu - chama's milk powder from planet mail order...sorry he said sratchin his ears.

Okay let's go "WANYA" he transformed into the blonde haired young man.

They were climbing down the stairs when Kanata suddenly stopped. 'Anything wrong Kanata - san ',Wanya questioned. Kanata spaced out for a second. 'Sorry, I just felt as though somethin went above my head' he said looking up .'He stared at the sky suspiciously for a moment. 'Could it be...?' he murmered to himself. Kanata- san? Oh! Never mind' 'let's go Wanya' said Kanata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere in Heiomahi

'Good', we have landed where we wanted said a green haired girl. 'With our navigation system I thought that we would never land in Japan...why i never thought that we would land on EARTH' said another girl with costume on. 'This time our plan will succeed', 'I will finally get my hand on the baby from planet Otto said a blonde haired women with another strange costume laughing devilishly.Eh! Durian calm down said the other girls called Kiwi and Guawa. 'This time our plan is sure to work' she yelled triumphantly. "Whatever"said Kiwi and Guawa together as they sweat dropped. 'I'm just happy that I didn't die out there in space said Guawa falling to the floor exhausted. 'Tell me about it' said Kiwi dryly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mean while in the shopping plaza

'Miyu', try this on' said Nanami handing her a shirt and a jean skirt. 'No try this on said' Aya handing her a light coloured dress.. How about this said Christine showing her a high - frilled frock. 'Uhm, guys 'if I were all these together i might die of suffocation said Miyu dumbly. Everyone including the sales lady sweat dropped.

'Wow! this place's huge' said Kanata standing at the enterance of the new shopping plaza. Oh yeah! said Wanya jumping. Daa! cried Ruu happily in Wanya's arms. 'Let's go in then said Kanata.

1 hour later

I'm sick of all that shopping said Kanata pulling a chair for them to sit in the - chama had so much fun trying out new clothes said Wanya happily looking at the baby in Kanata's arms. Suddenly Ruu started struggling 'aah! mama!mama!. What ,Miyu's here? asked Kanata. He turned back to see a familiar blonde haired girl emerging out of the elevator with a couple of other girls. So, Miyu's here as well' remarked Kanata.

He then saw Miyu looking at something through the glass window of the store for an awfully long time. He decided to silently follow her. He handed Wanya a couple of dumplings and Wanya went chibbi. Making sure that the coast is clear Kanata walked silently through the hallway of the shop...finally he reached to where Miyu is and hid behind a wall. 'Miyu', 'Miyu', hey Miyu are you okay Christine asked shaking Miyu thoroughly. 'That chain' she said pointing to a particular chain with a pretty silver pendant dangling from it. It's pretty said Aya. When they observed carefully they noticed that the the letters M.K engraved on one side.

Suddenly the aura around Christine changed . 'Miyu want's to buy that pendant because Miyu's and Kanata's initials are engraved on it. 'So she will ask Kanata to buy it for her'. 'Kanata ...can u buy that chain for me' Christine mimicked Miyu. 'Oh! sure sweety anything for you' she mimicked Kanata. 'Oh! Kanata! I love you she mimicked Miyu'. I love you too darling she mimicked Kanata. Darling ...darling...DAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG she yelled as she punched the wall and it collapsed. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE ' she yelled and was about to break another wall when Miyu said "NOO CHRISTINE...you got it all wrong M.K also means my name right - Miyu Kouzuki she replied weakly as she feared that christine might destroy the place. Christine got back to her sweet normal self again and said, 'Oh my! did I do this, sorry Miyu give, me a minute she said as she started repairing the wall and filled it up with cement. 'Sorry Mr. Wall she said patting the wall. Sorry guys said Christine smiling cutely at them which made Aya and Nanami sweat drop, but Miyu was still staring at the chain.'

If you like it that much then why don't you get it' said Nanami. Miyu remained silent for a whie and said 'It's way too expensive she said as she pointed to the price tag. 'Holy cow 3500 yen yelled Nanami jumping up in the air. 'It's okay Miyu we'll find another good one on sale' said Aya patting her back. Let's go said Nanami leading the way. Quit the leade act Nanami said Aya. Eh? what? hey, that's not fair complained Nanami.

When the girls were finally gone Kanata came out of hiding and looked at the chain 3500 yen, huh? he said to himself. Suddenly he saw Ruu flying towards him saying 'papa'!. Kanata freaked out for a second and grabbed Ruu quickly befofre anyone saw. 'Ruu please don't do that in public', he begged the baby with a tired look on his face.

'Boy, i'm exausted he complained sinking to the ground. Now i have to invite Santa, Tenchi, Konishi, Hikarigaoka, Hanakomachi and Mikan he said counting . Mama? said Ruu looking at Kanata. Kanata smiled and blushed softly at the mention of Miyu's name. Sorry Ruu we'll have to keep it a secret from Mama for a while he said smiling at the baby in his arms.

A Few Words Of Thanks to all those who reviewed

funky radz - thanks for your suggestions. it's sure is nice to know that there are other Indians out there who write fanfics for daax3

hiddengoldeneyes - i'm speechless . your reviews make me very happy. thank you:)

AnImExAnGeL - yeah i'll update soon thanks a lot

Kawai Sakura - I am sooooooooo sorry i couldn't make much of Miyu and Kanata moments in this chappy but i promise you next chapter will be goodprays. Thank you all for reading this fanfic and supporting by sending reviews. I appreciate your efforts. My special thanks to my friend hiddengoldeneyes. I promise to update soon :)

please ...please...please...review, kay!


End file.
